Mi propio ángel
by Kendra Dhyanna
Summary: Severus es diecisiete y se ha convertido en padre. Pero como siempre su vida no es sencilla, su bebé no solo tiene un insuficiencia cardiaca sino además parece que el destino lo ha elegido para ser el fin del Señor Oscuro / En su séptimo año, una noche con demasiadas copas da como resultado un embarazo no deseado. Cómo Severus hará frente al ser un padre soltero.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y escenarios que puedas reconocer son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, obviamente yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre nada de esto, solo estoy jugando con los maravillosos personajes y escenarios que ella ha creado.**_

 **CAPITULO UNO.**

 **ES UN ERROR, ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA?**

Se sentía entumecido, le costaba respirar, mientras tenía la mirada fija en el pergamino que sostenía. De una manera lejana se dio cuenta que estaba cerca de un ataque de pánico, sin embargo en su mente, casi a gritos se repetía de manera errática la misma frase; "No puede ser", "No puede ser", "No puede ser", (…)

Tomando un suspiro tembloroso para reafirmar sus nervios y pasándose la mano por el rostro, clavos la mirada en los ojos esmeralda de su amiga más antigua.

— ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo…?- Severus fue incapaz de formar algo coherente y simplemente presiono sus manos en su rostro.

— ¿Cómo?, ¿CÓMO?- grito Lily con rabia mientras levantaba las manos con desesperación- ¿Tú cómo crees IDIOTA?

— Pero solo fue una vez- dijo Severus en un murmullo frustrado e inmediatamente después de que las palabras salieran de su boca, frunció el gesto esperando el grito de reprimenda, y la pelirroja frente a él no lo defraudo.

— ¡Pues una sola puta vez es suficiente!- Lily gritó mientras enrojecía de rabia- ¿Qué voy hacer?, ¿Qué?- grito mientras se deshacía en lágrimas.

— Tranquila, Lils, todo va a estar bien- dijo Severus con voz suave tratando de recuperar su compostura mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia la angustiada bruja.

— ¡Nada va a estar bien!- grito Lily viéndolo con algo muy similar al odio- Estoy demasiado avanzada para deshacerme de esto.

— ¿Deshacerte?- repitió Severus mientras detenía abruptamente su avance mirando a la mujer frente a él con absoluto desconcierto por el tono venenoso que había utilizado, y retrocedió hasta que su espalda toco la pared al ver el gesto de disgusto puo en la cara de la bruja, acaso Lily no entendía que esto (aunque ciertamente no lo pareciera) era una bendición de la magia misma.

— Te das cuenta de que es un error, ¿no?- dijo Lily mientras se enderezaba y trataba de limpiar su cara de los rastros de las lágrimas- Piensa en lo que vas a hacer, tenemos hasta septiembre, Madame Pomfrey obviamente sabe y el director ya fue informado- y la bruja pelirroja solamente se dio la vuelta y salió del aula en desuso donde se habían reunido.

Severus no sabía cuánto tiempo se quedó mirando la puerta, pero luego de un suspiro que termino en un estremecimiento, dirigió la mirada nuevamente al pergamino que sostenía en la mano y una vez más lo leyó.

 _Lily Rosaline Evans._

 _Edad: 17 años._

 _Síntomas de la exploración: leve inflamación lumbar, vértigo, y magia picara del 3.5%_

 _Resultado: embarazo de cuatro meses._

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?, ¿Qué iba a hacer? Respirando profundo y tratando de reinar en sus emociones, Severus se dejó caer en el piso contra la pared y puso su rostro entre las manos.

¡MALDITA SEA! Él apenas tenía diecisiete años, él no estaba listo para ser un padre, es más, a pesar de su edad, él ya era una amargada criatura, ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Bueno, se dijo a sí mismo, mientras respiraba profundo, tratando de pensar positivo, por lo menos Tobías estaba muerto desde hace un año, y con ayuda del Ministerio él había logrado obtener los títulos de propiedad de la pequeña casa destartalada en La calle de la Hilandera.

Pero, ¡Maldita sea!, por supuesto que sabía que una sola vez era suficiente, pero… ¡solo fue una vez!, y estaban medio borrachos. Por supuesto que estaba borracho, dijo su voz interior en un tono lleno de sarcasmo, si hubiera estado sobrio se habría acordado de un encanto anticoncepción. Si hubiera estado sobrio nada hubiera pasado.

Realmente no había sido planeado, Lily y él habían ido al mundo muggle por las vacaciones de invierno. Lily para ver a su familia y él para escribir la tesis con la que se postularía ante el consejo británico para optar por el autoaprendizaje para lograr el título de Maestro de Pociones, ya que no tenía el dinero para pagar por un aprendizaje desde un maestro.

Sin embargo, en su cumpleaños Severus había cedido a la nostalgia de una casa vacía, y había abierto una de las botellas de Tobías, y avanzada la noche cuando ya tenía la mente difusa por el licor, un golpe en su puerta lo había sorprendido. Lily había llegado a su casa buscando refugio luego de una pelea con Petunia, y Severus en su estado turbio la había invitado a una copa, y una cosa había llevado a la otra, y finalmente se había despertado al día siguiente al lado de una pelirroja desnuda.

Habían acordado en la mañana nunca hablar de lo que había pasado, y ahora cuatro meses después las consecuencias venían a cobrarle la cuenta.

 **NA:** _¿Y bien, qué les ha parecido? Esta historia ya está diseñada, son dieciséis capítulos en los que se desarrolla esta idea, de los cuales ya están escritos los cuatro primeros, así que espero que el ritmo de publicación sea bastante constante._

 _Realmente espero poder leer sus opiniones respecto a esta historia, ya que es desde las revisiones que me animo a seguir escribiendo._


End file.
